Tu eres mi razon de ser
by Saori-Luna
Summary: NOMINADA A LOS MANGA DE ORO 2005! Saori y Seiya se aman, pero no saben como decirlo, con un poco de la ayuda de Seika esta pareja podrá unirse finalmente. Primera historia que publico aquí!


TU ERES MI RAZÓN DE SER

Escrito Por Saoriluna a.k.a SakuLuna

... en dónde estoy? Acaso este es el infierno? Por qué hace tanto calor? Saori! Saori, dónde estás ?

-Cálmate Seiya! Tranquilízate!

El caballero de Pegaso abrió los ojos lentamente para luego volverlos a cerrar. –Hay mucha luz-murmuró.

-Espera, cerraré un poco las cortinas.

Él conocía esa voz, al igual que esa aura tan dulce.

-Saori?

-Me alegra tanto que hayas despertado, ya me estabas empezando a preocupar.

Seiya volvió a abrir los ojos, a su lado, la reencarnación de Athena lo estaba mirando, con su largo cabello recogido en una trenza, un corsé y una falda ¾ blancos y sandalias del mismo color, le pareció más hermosa que nunca; quería hacerle muchas preguntas, pero entonces notó una sombra en sus ojos, no era el mismo brillo de siempre.

-Por qué has estado llorando?

Saori le miró asombrada, era increíble que se hubiera dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, cuando toda ella estaba tan cambiada. Desvió la mirada antes de contestarle.

-Por nada en particular, cómo te sientes?

-Extraordinariamente bien, si tenemos en cuenta que lo último que recuerdo es una espada atravesándome. Qué fue lo que pasó, Saori?

La princesa le contó los últimos detalles de la batalla contra Hades, mientras le cambiaba las vendas que tenía en la frente.

-Todo eso está muy bien-le dijo Seiya cuando acabó con su relato- lo que no entiendo es cómo sigo aquí

-Fue algo muy difícil, cada uno de nosotros te dimos parte de nuestro cosmos, y mi armadura te protegió de vuelta a la Tierra.

--Dónde estamos? Y los demás? Y desde cuándo eres enfermera?

Saori le miró divertida, más que eso, feliz, y pensar que había estado a punto de perderlo. Los ojos se le humedecieron de nuevo, y se levantó de la cama.

-Estamos en mi casa, y te estoy cuidando porque todos los demás están descansando.

Seiya miró el reloj, eran las 8.00 a.m

-Te quedaste toda la noche conmigo?

-Era necesario, los otros tenían que descansar.

Seiya trató de incorporarse en la cama, pero la herida en su pecho se lo impidió, haciendo que exhalara un gemido, Saori lo sostuvo alarmada

-Acaso estás loco? Todavía estás muy débil para levantarte

-Lo siento, yo sólo...

El caballero no pudo terminar su frase, estaban tan cerca, esos ojos que le miraban con angustia, aquella piel tan suave, esa boca... que no daría él por poder besar aquellos labios.

-Seiya?- murmuró Saori presa de una gran confusión.

Los rostros empezaron a acercarse, ya algunos mechones de cabello violeta rozaban la cara del joven, cuando...

-Hermano!-gritó la alegre voz de una chica pelirroja.

-Seika!

Aprovechando el efusivo abrazo de los hermanos Saori salió prácticamente corriendo de la habitación.

-Lamento mucho la interrupción, hermano.

-Cuál interrupción?-dijo Seiya, azorado.

-Oh, vamos! No me vas a negar que estaban a punto de besarse

-Pues, este, yo...

-Bueno, no es algo por lo que debamos preocuparnos ahora, primero tu cuerpo, luego tu corazón, estoy segura que a tus amigos les gustará mucho verte despierto.

Y en realidad Seika no se equivocaba, el resto de los caballeros de bronce celebraron con mucho alboroto el regreso del santo de la esperanza, pero aunque a Seiya también le gustaba mucho ver a sus amigos, no podía dejar de pensar en Saori, en lo que había estado a punto de pasar, qué estaría pensando ella?

Fuese lo que fuese, Seiya no pudo saberlo tan rápidamente como habría querido, durante el tiempo que guardó cama sólo vio a Saori cuando iba a llevarle las comidas a cualquiera de las chicas que lo estuviera cuidando, ya fuera Seika, Shaina, Miho o Marin, porque la princesa no quiso volver a estar a solas con él; incluso cuando pudo caminar y empezar a compartir las comidas con los demás, ella se aseguraba siempre de no estar a su lado. Estas actitudes ya lo estaban empezando a confundir, por un lado le sacaba de quicio que Saori lo estuviera evitando, por otro, se sentía triste, acaso ya no podría volver a estar con ella?

Un día en que caminaba por la mansión Seiya escuchó una voz muy hermosa que venía de la terraza; era raro, todos los demás se habían ido, y conociendo a Saori, ella no le permitiría ni una sola oportunidad para poder hablar a solas. Conforme se iba acercando podía entender trozos de la canción: "You are a dream come true, you're everything to me"

-Saori?

La voz calló intempestivamente, mientras la chica se daba vuelta; ese día llevaba el cabello suelto que caía sobre un sencillo vestido que le llegaba a media pierna.

-Seiya, pensé que ibas a salir con tu hermana.

El caballero sonrió para sus adentros, "gracias hermanita"

-No, decidí quedarme al final, me sentí un poco fatigado; pensé que no habría nadie más en la casa.

-Bueno, pues están Tatsumi, las muchachas, etc.

-No juegues con mis palabras Saori, sabes a quienes me refiero.

Mientras decía esto Seiya se iba acercando a la princesa, al mismo tiempo que ella retrocedía. Al notar esto el caballero se enojó.

-Por qué estás evitándome Saori? De qué tienes miedo?

-no te evito, y no te tengo miedo, es sólo que tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Abandonando todo disimulo la princesa salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, pero, lógicamente fue interceptada por el santo de Pegaso.

-Puedes ser más poderosa que yo Saori, pero recuérdalo, yo soy más rápido. Ahora, podrías mirarme a los ojos y hablar?

Saori levantó la mirada lentamente, mostrándole a Seiya como las lágrimas caían sobre su rostro; este al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, sólo atinó a abrazarla y murmurar:

-Saori! Lo siento tanto, es que me enfurece que me evites.

-Yo no te estoy evitando!-protestó la joven entre sollozos.

-Ah, no? Y entonces por qué tratabas de huir?

-Tengo miedo

-De mí?

-No, de lo que pueda hacer si estoy cerca de ti.

Seiya separó sus rostros y la miró fijamente:

-Qué podrías hacer? Algo como esto?-le preguntó mientras le ofrecía sus labios.

Ella los aceptó con gusto mientras murmuraba:

-Es imposible, lo sabes

-Sí, pero no me importa-le respondió mientras seguía besándola, y era verdad, nada le importaba, ni sus amigos , ni las chicas que lo andaban persiguiendo, ni los que la buscaban a ella; nada importaba, ni siquiera que estaba ofendiendo a una diosa, lo único que importaba era que amaba a esta chica, y que no dejaría que nada se interpusiera entre ellos, porque ni siquiera la muerte había podido, porque ella era su razón de ser.

FIN

Notas: ¡¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¡Al fin terminé este fic! Qué les puedo decir, me encanta esta pareja, y me choca que Seiya muera en la saga de Hades por eso lo salvo cada vez que puedo. Espero que les haya gustado; la canción de Saori es "You are my reason to be" ending de la película de Abel. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Ya lo saben, escribirme a . Cuídense.


End file.
